I am Sorry
by Smart Kira
Summary: Margo accidentally breaks Hiro's new invention so read what happens next.


**I am Sorry**

"Ugh I can't see where I am going!?" Margo Gru said to herself slightly annoyed. As she tried her very best to maneuver around endless tables and chairs. Margo's boyfriend agreed to help her study for a very big test she had coming up. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard this caused Margo to say a couple of bad things under her breath; as she put her books on the nearest table to clean up said mess. It took Margo a couple of minutes to realize whose invention she destroyed it was her boyfriend Hiro's invention he was constantly telling her about. Feeling a bad what she had done Margo ran out of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology in tears.

Seconds later Hiro came into the room he was excited about showing his new invention to his friends. As Hiro neared the table and said "Here's my new invention guys!" "Uh Hiro?" GoGo Tomago said pointing to the table. Hiro followed her finger and saw his new invention in pieces. Confused and saddened Hiro's friends watched on as he tried to make sense of what happened. "Who would do this?" Hiro said close to tears none of his friends had an answer. "Um Hiro?" Fred started to say as he passed him a notebook with a flowery design on the front.

Hiro took the notebook and all it said on the front cover was Margo Gru. "Uh what does Margo have to do with this?" Hiro tried to make sense of it all. It didn't take long for Hiro to put two and two together. As he suddenly remembered about helping his girlfriend Margo study for a rather big test. A little while later Hiro stood at the front door of the Gru household. Margo's house was never a normal household but yet again neither was his and that was even before Tadashi died.

After knocking just the once Hiro was greeted by Dave and Stuart who in turn greeted Hiro and the other's in their own language. "Uh" Hiro started to say before Lucy came to the door and cheerfully said "Oh hi Hero!" "Ugh it's Hiro" Mrs. Gru. "Oh yes right" was all Lucy said but Hiro could tell she'd forget again anyways. As Hiro and his friends entered the house Hiro asked "Is Margo home?" "Maybe she is and maybe she isn't" Felonius Gru said from behind Hiro making him jump. "Hi Mr. Gru" Hiro weakly said giving him a wave by the look on Gru's face he could tell he wasn't happy whatsoever.

"Is everything fine Mr. Gru?" Hiro started to say. That's when Felonius Gru exploded "FINE EVERYTHING ISN'T FINE MARGO CAME HOME CRYING AND WOULDN'T TELL US WHY!" Gru then stuck his face into Hiro's and said "Well I think you have something to do with it." When Hiro said nothing Gru then said "Well do you?" Lucy felt the tension rise within the room and somehow calmed her husband down; and told Hiro that Margo was in her room. As Hiro made his way to Margo's room he heard someone crying. Knocking on the door lightly Hiro waited for a response; as the crying softened a bit before a tiny voice said "Who's there?"

"Margo its me Hiro" Hiro said realizing who it was on the other side of the door. Margo quickly said "Go away Hiro I mean it!" "Not going to happen" Hiro thought to himself as he attempted to get into Margo's room despite all the stuff she was throwing at him. Finally able to get inside and close the door Hiro made his way over to Margo who was laying on her bed; and at this moment not saying a word. Deciding to break the silence Hiro said "Well um I brought your books back since you left them at the Institute." At the mere mention of the word Institute Margo wanted to scream cry and do whatever it was she wanted to do.

Except Margo quickly springing up from her bed scaring Hiro to death; Hiro also could tell that Margo had been crying for a while and that broke Hiro's heart even more. "I am sorry Hiro I am so sorry!" Margo said as she started to cry once again. Now Hiro was really confused so he said "Sorry for what Margo what you mean your sorry." Before Hiro could say anything else Margo said "I am sorry I broke your invention I didn't mean too." "So it was you who broke my invention" Hiro said. Margo couldn't detected any anger in Hiro's voice; "I am sorry Hiro about your invention and all" Margo said in a small voice.

"I know your sorry Margo" Hiro said bringing her into a hug. "And besides" Hiro whispered in Margo's ear before adding the following "inventions can be rebuilt but relationships and feelings cannot." Looking Hiro in the eyes Margo just wanted to be sure so she asked her boyfriend "So your not mad?" "No I am not mad can we please now stop talking about the invention already; and start on what we were suppose to be doing like studying for that big test of yours." So that's what Hiro and Margo did and Margo learned one very important lesson always tell the truth. No matter however dyer the situation may seem it's always important to tell the truth no matter what.


End file.
